Magic Egg
by Kaylaabby
Summary: Emma finds something while snooping around Regina's vault. Someone has to pay the price of this magic, who will it be?


**Authors Note: Hi! So lovely to be writing again! This is my first SwanQueen/OUAT story so wish me luck!(: **

"Ruby, I don't think we should be in here," said a very cautious Emma Swan.

They were in Regina's vault, the vault that held her hearts, and the vault that had hundreds of magical-_dangerous_-items. Items that could destroy the world for all Emma knew. There were potions of various colors, if Emma didn't know any better they could have passed for kool-aid. But, they would probably turn anyone into something the queen could kill without getting her hands dirty.

"Relax Emma," Ruby tried to assure her, "We are just looking for a spell, or some kind of potion, that can help me lose a few pounds, then we can leave. Regina won't even know we were here."

"You could just exercise like a normal human being." Emma huffed, "Besides, what makes you think she would have something like that anyways? Have you seen her body? It's flawless."

"You would know." Ruby muttered.

Emma walked over to a shelf, ignoring the brunette's sarcasm. "Hey, I think I found something." She called to Ruby.

Ruby sauntered over to Emma looking at the small bottle labeled "Fat Decreaser"

"I knew she would have something!" Ruby exclaimed, "I doubt she got that perfect body from eating her vegetables."

Emma rolled her eyes at her friends comment and started walking to the stairs; she was feeling really uncomfortable stealing from the Mayor. Just as Emma was about to step onto the exit, Ruby stopped her.

"Wait, look at this." She sounded intrigued.

"Ruby I don't have time for-" The blonde stopped talking as she turned around and noticed a bright red light shinning from a small device. "What is that?" Emma queried.

"I don't know but it just started glowing." Ruby answered.

Emma snapped out of her daze, "Well whatever it is you should put it back where it came from. It's down here for a reason. Come on, I have to pick up Henry from the bus stop."

Ruby obeyed Emma's order to put the glowing orb back where she got it, which was a black pouch with a red "R" sewn into it. After they exited the vault Emma phone beeped alerting her of a text, from Henry.

**Hey I just got off the bus, where are you?**

Emma replied telling him to walk into Granny's diner-because the bus stop was neighboring the restaurant- and she would be there as soon as possible. And with that Emma and Ruby exited the cemetery and began the drive to the diner in Emma's hideous bug of a car.  
_SQ_

Later that night, Emma couldn't stop thinking about the glowing object. What did it do? Who was it for? Why was it glowing? She concluded that it was for Regina because of the monogrammed "R" stenciled into the pouch, but her other questions went unanswered. Emma decided to take a shower and call it a night.

After undressing and seeing if the water wasn't too cold, Emma stepped into the shower and was consumed by the many droplets of water spewing out of her showerhead. She did her basic routine of washing her body, then her hair, then shaving. During her routine her mind was consumed by her curiosity for the particular object.

_It could control people, or maybe it held memories, or maybe it was something more personal. _She thought.

After releasing a throaty groan Emma got out of the shower, dried off, put on a tank top and boy shorts, and then climbed into bed. She decided to go back for the mysterious object tomorrow morning.

Emma woke up to her alarm clock beeping at her. She skipped breakfast after arguing with Mary Margret about how she would eat a big lunch to make up for it, which was probably a lie. The blonde rushed to the hidden vault to get the mesmerizing sphere before the Mayor's meeting. One con about being the sheriff was that she had to sit through a lecture every other week about making the town better, hosted by none other than the Mayor, herself. Emma rushed down the tiny flight of stairs to the shelf that the black sack was sitting on. Emma grabbed the sack and ran out of the vault, for all that she knew Regina could've been watching her this whole time, she hoped not.

Emma didn't have time to observe the magical object while in the car because she couldn't be late for this meeting. When she arrived at the meeting she took her usual seat a few chairs down from the mayor. Whale, David, Mary Margret, Granny, and Mr. Gold had entered the room soon after Emma did; they were just waiting on the mayor. About five minutes later, Regina entered the room and took her seat at the head of the table.

"Welcome everyone," the Mayor greeted, "Today we will be discussing…"

Emma toned out the mayor's voice as she pulled the bag from her jacket pocket. The meeting was probably about Leroy's anger problems anyways. When she pulled the object from it's container it started to glow, Emma quickly put it between her legs hoping no one saw the glow. No one did, she sighed and looked at the object under the table. There was a button on it, shaped like an apple, how appropriate. Emma thought about what could happen if she pressed the button but decided to do it anyways, whatever was done could probably be undone.

Everything changed when Emma pushed the apple-shaped button. Her eyes shot to the mayor as she let out a very noticeable groan, which did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Are you okay, Madam Mayor?" David asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened." The mayor breathed.

_I couldn't have done that to her, she probably just had a sharp pain or something; I doubt this little thing did that, _Emma thought_, but just to make sure… _She rolled the sphere in her hand causing a whimper and moan to escape the mayor's mouth.

_Oh my god_

"Can I be excused, I need to use the restroom." Emma spoke up.

"Yes, go ahead, why don't we take a break, I'm not feeling too well." Regina said before shooting to the bathroom herself.

Emma got to the bathroom just in time to see the mayor's stall door close, followed by heavy breathing coming from the stall the mayor was occupying.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked with concern dripping from her question.

"Yes, I think so, I just had a weird feeling." The mayor answered as she exited the stall.

Emma saw sexual frustration etched on Regina's face when she exited the stall.

"Does your feeling have anything to do with this?" Emma pulled out the orb showing it to Regina.

"What the hell, Emma?" The mayor softly yelled. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't think that matters," Emma smirked, "answer my question."

"Yes," the mayor sighed, "That could be the reason for my sudden flash of sickness."

Emma dragged her hand over the ball watching Regina fall against the wall with a moan, "Stop that!" she hissed.

"You have a sex toy!" Emma yelled wide-eyed.

"Shhh!" Regina shushed, "keep your voice down! It is not a sex toy, Miss Swan, it's a long story."

"Well, whatever it is you are sexually frustrated from it." Emma smirked.

"Yes, it would seem so. Now give it to me." Regina held out her hand with a stern look plastered on her face.

"No way!" Emma laughed, "I'm going to have fun with this."

Emma chuckled after she heard Regina groan, this was going to be a fun meeting.

_SQ_

When the break was over everyone piled back into the room, claiming their usual seats, except for Emma, who decided to take Granny's seat next to Regina. They began chattering about something Emma was not paying attention to. When she looked over at Regina she noticed an uneasy look on her face and decided that the fun would begin.

Emma rolled the ball in her fingers earning a faint moan from Regina's red painted lips. When Emma squeezed the ball Regina began squirming in her chair giving Emma a side-glance that would send anyone running away. Emma snickered then casually put the ball next to her mouth and licked it. She heard a very subtle groan escape the brunette's lips as she put her head on the table trying to cover the noise. Luckily no one noticed, except for Emma.

A few minutes longer Emma was still playing with the ball and she could tell that Regina was close to release by the very sexy sounds coming from her very sexy mouth. One more roll in her hands and she heard Regina come undone.

The Mayor let out many moans, and a few whimpers followed by a deep, "Oh my god." Coming from her mouth.

_Was that her bed voice?_ Emma wondered.

"Did you just..." Emma whispered to Regina.

"Yes." Was all the Mayor could manage between deep breaths.

The meeting ended ten minutes later and the two women parted ways.

_SQ_

After putting Henry to bed, Emma climbed into her own bed wondering what a certain brunette was up to at this time. She decided to text her.

**_Hey, what are you doing?_**

There wasn't much time before Regina replied.

**That does not concern you Miss Swan.**

Emma frowned but texted back

_I was just making friendly conversation._

Her reply was: **Now you want to be friendly? There was nothing friendly about what you did to me a few hours ago!**

Emma chuckled at the memory.

_I think giving you-what looked like- a very intense orgasm was very friendly of me. You looked like you needed a release._

**Once again, that does not concern you. My sex life is just that, mine. **

_Okay, well tell me what you're doing or I'll come over (;_

**Must you be so annoying? I'm taking a bath. Happy?**

Emma ignored the part about her being annoying.

_Madam Mayor! It is hardly appropriate for you to be texting me while you are naked!_

Regina's reply was obvious and funny to Emma

**Ah, yes, and you have every right to talk about being appropriate.**

_Touché, well, goodnight then. Enjoy your nakedness. _

Emma did not receive a text back. Which the blonde thought was rude, so she decided to teach someone a lesson.

Emma grabbed the egg from her nightstand and began to toss it around imagining Regina's moans as she played with the sex toy. Thinking of Regina getting off because of Emma made the blonde very aroused.

_Why not kill two birds with one stone?_ Emma thought to herself.

She removed her panties and began rubbing the ball on her clit. Slowly, to tease herself, as well as Regina. Emma groped her own breast and played with her nipple as she sped up the pace of the egg. Emma could hear Regina moaning Emma's name eliciting a moan from the Sheriff as she fell over the edge. She knew the brunette did as well because she received a phone call right after her breath taking orgasm. She looked at her phone to see a picture of Regina on the screen. Smirking, she answered the call.

"Hello" Emma breathed, still coming from her high.

"That was not okay Miss Swan!" Regina spat.

"You're right, Regina, it was better than okay." Emma smirked.

"Just, give it a rest." The Mayor pleaded.

"Okay, I guess that's possible." Emma chuckled.

"Thank you Miss Swan."

"Emma"

"What?"

"My name is Emma." The blonde joked.

"Of course, goodnight… Emma."

"Goodnight, Regina."

_SQ_

A few weeks went by since Emma told Regina she wouldn't use the toy on her. In those few weeks they had grown into friends, maybe. Emma thought they were friends, but sometimes Regina would give her the cold shoulder. They went to Granny's Diner together and would share a lunch and occasionally go and have a drink at the mansion. That is what led Emma to this boring day. The mayor was at her office doing paperwork and Emma was stuck at the Sheriff's station filing papers and organizing her things. The sheriff was going to organize her desk drawers until she opened the top drawer and reviled the sacred egg. She told Regina she would "give it a rest" that didn't mean she would stop.

An evil smirk crossed Emma's face as she pressed the apple shaped button making the egg glow red. She had an idea to get her through her paperwork, for every paper she completed reading and filing, she would stop and spend a minute messing with Regina.

Thirty minutes later she manage to read and file seventeen papers. Which for Regina were seventeen miserable minutes of teasing. Emma was about to grab her jacket and leave when a very pissed off Regina stormed into the station.

"Hey, Regina, what brings you here?" Emma tried to ask casual.

"You know damn well why I'm here," Regina seethed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emma smirked.

"Look, _Emma," _Regina turned around and Emma was staring at the brunettes perfectly shaped ass.

"Your ass, what about it?" Emma said restraining herself from touching it.

Regina bent over revealing the wet spot on her skirt. Emma's eyes went wide when she realized what she was talking about.

"I didn't wear any fucking panties Emma, and now there is cum on my skirt." Regina yelled.

"I'm sorry." Emma really wanted to be sorry but she was still looking at the brunettes butt.

"No you're not," Regina said. "But you will be."

"Wha-" she was cut off by a red lips smashing against glossed ones. A moan from someone's throat was covered by the passionate kiss. Emma slid her tongue across Regina's mouth, begging for entrance to the brunette's perfect mouth. But Regina pulled back and moved to the blonde's ear.

"Come over, ten tonight." She whispered, and then she walked out of the sheriff department, leaving a frazzled sheriff to continue her organizing, without the ball.

_SQ_

All day Emma had been thinking about what would happen at ten tonight. She hoped Regina wasn't teasing her. She had always been attracted to her sexy mayor. Even when she hated Emma, the looks she gave her made Emma want to take her right then. It was finally ten, and Emma was sitting on the brunette's porch, waiting for her to answer the door.

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina smiled a devilish smile as she motioned for Emma to come in.

"Hey, Regina." Emma took in what the queen was wearing, a red dress that ended at the top of her thigh, she was sure that she would be able to see the mayors panties-if she was wearing any-if Regina sat down. Then when she turned around Emma noticed the backless attire of the dress, which made Emma inwardly groan at the warm sensation between her legs.

"Drink?" Regina snapped Emma out of her daze.

"Yes, anything strong." Regina smirked; she would need it.

They sat down with their drinks in an awkward silence until Regina decided to cut the tension with a knife, "You know, I thought you had more confidence than this Miss Swan." Regina commented.

"Excuse me?" Emma snapped her eyes to Regina.

"Well, you certainly talk a lot of talk, and you use a magic sex object on me, but I don't think you could handle the real thing." Regina leaned in and whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma chuckled, "Oh Madam Mayor, you have no idea what you are in for." And with that Emma jumped up and attached her lips to the cherry red one's in front of her.

Regina immediately opened her mouth to Emma and their tongues dueled for dominance. Regina pulled back and brought Emma up to her bedroom before Emma spoke, "Where's Henry?"

Regina groaned at the distastefulness of mentioning her son, "Asleep" She answered before nearly throwing Emma onto her bed before straddling her. Emma was right, she would've been able to see her panties if they Mayor was wearing any.

"God Regina." Emma moaned as Regina began undressing her. She removed all Emma's clothes in under a minute. This was going to be fast and rough, she had to teach Emma a lesson about messing with the Queen.

Regina removed her own dress leaving only a red silk bra in its place. The brunette lowered her head to Emma's nipples before taking one into her mouth and fingering the other with her thumb. She gave as much attention to the other. The Mayor kissed down Emma's stomach and kissed her mound before going back up to the blonde's neck and biting and sucking until there was a visible hickey forming.

"Ready?" The brunette breathed.

"Why don't you check and see?" Emma smirked.

Regina pushed a finger into the blonde eliciting a moan from her. "You most certainly are, dear."

The brunette pushed a second finger into the blonde and began pumping slowly.

"Please, Regina, I… need…" Emma tried.

"What? What do you need? What do you want me to do?" Regina asked in her bedroom voice.

"I want you to," She caught her breath. "Fuck me."

"As you wish." Regina entered a third finger and began pumping faster and faster with every groan coming from her partner's mouth. She moved back down to Emma's core and flicked her clit with her tongue and pumped faster.

She felt the blonde's core begin to constrict around her fingers, "come for me Emma." And she did.

Regina moved back up to the blonde's face before putting her fingers into her own mouth while holding eye contact with Emma.

"My turn." Emma smirked before flipping them over. Emma drove Regina to the edge while Regina screamed profanities and moaned Emma's name over and over before crashing against Emma's mouth.

They both fell onto the bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_SQ_

The next morning Emma woke up first. She quickly realized the bed she was in was not her own, and she had her arms wrapped around someone that smelled like apple cinnamon.

_Regina _

Last nights memories flooded her head and she ended up smiling like an idiot. Regina woke up a few minutes later to a very happy Emma.

"Mmmm, Hey." Regina whispered and she stretched her arms, gave Emma a chaste kiss and got up from the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Emma teased.

"To take a shower, I'm dirty." Regina told her.

The blonde laughed, "That you are."

Regina ignored Emma's comment and went into the bathroom. When she was washing her body she was suddenly aroused… _Emma._

"Emma!" Regina yelled.

Emma walked into the bathroom, "Yes?"

"Stop! Stop using that stupid egg!" The Mayor huffed.

"What are you talking about?" Emma was truly confused.

"The egg, the sex egg, stop it. It's not funny anymore." Regina told her.

"I don't have it." Emma eyed Regina.

Realization hit Regina and she jumped out of the shower and put her robe on then ran downstairs to see Henry playing with the ball.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! (:**


End file.
